1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-shake display device mounted on a photographing lens-detachable camera for displaying information on camera-shake.
2. Related Background Art
In a photographing lens-detachable camera having an anti-vibration function, a device which detects camera-shake and shifts an anti-vibration lens in accordance with a detected amount has been known.
In the prior art camera, however, it is not possible for a user of a camera to quickly determine whether a lens is mounted or not, or whether the lens has an anti-shake mechanism or not. Further, it is not possible for the user of the camera to determine whether a camera-shake suppressed photograph may be taken by an operation of the anti-shake mechanism, or how much camera-shake should be suppressed for a lens currently mounted because the permitted amount of camera-shake differs for different types of lens, or whether the amount of camera-shake is within a permitted range of camera-shake for the lens mounted.